


You & Me

by SinnersPalace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes masturbating to each other, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace
Summary: There are two roommates, one too shy to confess to the other and the other completely oblivious of the other’s feelings. Yet both of them are somehow brave enough to masturbate to each other.Warnings: Masturbation
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think this has potential to become a series, but I just decided to write it out as a one shot first because someone requested for it. Let me know if you enjoy it and I might continue?

Ava bit her lip. She lay on her bed with her legs spread wide open, fingers caressing the warm, wet folds between them. The morning sun was gentle on her flushed skin as she teased her womanhood.

She was panting, her mind completely focussed on the pleasure until she heard Issac’s footsteps passing her room. He was probably going to the kitchen to get some water. Just as he passed her door, Ava quickly plunged a finger into her tight hole, forcing a moan out of her mouth. “Mhm!”

Ava had been living with Issac as housemates for two years as broke university students that helped each other and did their best to survive. They were both studying science, with Issac specialising in chemistry and maths, whilst Ava’s interests leaned towards biology and genetics.

There was a slight shift in Issac’s step when Ava moaned, and she wondered if he had heard her. The thought of getting caught made her heart beat quicken. If he caught her pleasuring herself, would he join? Would he make her feel _even better_ than what she was feeling right now?

The thrill was addictive, and Ava knew she was becoming more and more daring each day. Her habit of masturbating to her crush as he was studying in the room next to hers had become frequent. The walls were thin in the house they shared; it was an old house and she could always hear Issac typing away on his half-broken laptop. 

“Ah… Aaaah…” Ava pulled her finger out of herself, her vagina clenching along the way. She turned her attention to her slit, running her finger up and down the entrance of her sex. She dragged out her moans, shivering as she built her body up to its climax. “Issac,” Ava whispered, “I feel good.”

Each stroke from her finger caused her damp folds to squelch. The dirty noises were wet and sticky, and they got louder as Ava moved faster. She heard Issac back in his room, sitting down on his second-hand chair with a squeak. If she could hear Issac typing away, surely he could hear the lewd noises of her cunt from where he sat, Ava thought. Her breathing got heavier and more ragged.

“Faster…” Ava screwed her eyes shut, the only thing she felt was pleasure as she slipped two fingers in to stretch her pussy, her free hand rolling her clit in fast, firm circles. She grinded her fingers in a upwards motion, scraping her nails roughly against the sensitive spongy part of her walls. Although it would have usually hurt, she was aroused enough to feel the harsh treatment as pleasure. “Mhmm,” Ava hummed blissfully, she was so sensitive, and the finger rubbing her clit felt wonderfully good.

“I’m so close,” Ava whispered, “just a little more,” she urged herself. Her middle finger pressed against her clit harder, increasing the friction against the sensitive bud. Her walls clenched automatically, a sign of her approaching climax. Ava whined, her head flipping from the left side to the right.

“Issac… Issac!! Oh, I’m coming!” Ava threw her head back, moaning as quietly as she could. Her jaw fell open as she nursed her orgasm to prolong the bliss. Her vagina contracted again and again, lighting up what felt like every nerve in her body. Ava’s hips thrust up and she trembled uncontrollably. Her fingers slowed, from firm and deliberate to pleasurable and gentle. Her breathing soon followed as the potent shot of ecstasy subsided. “Oh…Oooh…”

When Ava came down from her high, her body stopped tensing and she relaxed. Her whole body felt satisfyingly languid. She lay there for a minute before gathering herself. Ava pulled her pants on with a bit of difficulty, the cloth sticking uncomfortably to her sweat dampened skin. Snatching up a towel that she had meant to wash a few days ago, Ava tamed her hair with her fingers and dashed outside her room, vanishing into the bathroom for a much needed shower. 

Issac was blushing furiously. Ava had been touching herself again, whilst thinking of him. It had been going on for a few weeks since he found out, though he believed that she had already been doing it for a few months before he discovered her secret.

Ava was beautiful, or, at least to him she was. She was funny, and he loved her bright smile, so knowing his crush liked him made him happy. He knew he should confess to her soon, but he was always putting it off with pathetic excuses: the timing was wrong, he was too shy or what if she still says no?

But there was one reason he didn’t see as a pathetic excuse. He could hear her cute, soft moans from his room and he could touch himself as she masturbated to him and make himself orgasm at the same time as her. Issac found it positively exciting to cum at the same time as he heard Ava calling his name and imagined her fingering her most intimate parts. It was arousing to know they were pleasuring themselves to each other.

Today, when Issac had walked past her room, he had noticed she was at it again. He returned to his room hastily, chewing his bottom lip as he sat in his creaking chair with his bottoms at his ankles. His member was immediately erect, firm and large. He gripped his dick, pumping himself quickly as he repeated Ava’s name over and over again in his mind.

_Ava, Ava, Ava, Ava…_

He name was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t dare say it. If he could hear her, _she_ would hear him.

_“Issac… Issac!! Oh, I’m coming!”_

God, she sounded so hot, whispering as she released her frustrations. Issac bit his lip as he heard her cum. Issac could imagine Ava with her eyes closed, beautiful features locked in a frown as she squirmed before she would finally come undone before him. How wet would she be after her orgasm? Would his cock slip into her womanhood with ease? Issac’s hand gripped his sex a little harder as he sought his release.

There was a moment of silence on Ava’s side, and the only sounds Issac could hear was the slick sound of him masturbating quietly. Then, he heard some shuffling as Ava gathered her things and ran to the bathroom. When Issac heard Ava almost fly into the shower, he leapt to his feet. Shuffling as best he could with his pants around his ankles like flimsy shackles, Issac made his way into Ava’s room. 

Her sheets were a mess, and it was clear she had been writhing in them a few moments ago. Issac’s bottom sank into her mattress as he sat down. So this was where she imagined him taking her? Issac’s cock stiffened at the thought. With his thumb, he gently massaged the head of his length. His free hand ran through her sheets, relishing in the residual warmth Ava had left behind - Ava’s body warmth. 

_Fuck_ , Issac would love to feel her soft flesh on his - her warm body pressed against his so he could feel every line and curve, her wet and hot tongue on his most sensitive organ and of course, being inside her most precious and intimate part. He wanted her to share it all with him. 

Issac’s hand moved faster. Pleasure coursed through his body and this time, he moaned her name aloud, “Ava-!” From the bathroom, she probably couldn’t hear him. “Ava!” He called again, more urgently.

“Shit,” Issac swore, he felt _so good_. The room smelt like her. It was like he was being embraced by her. Issac felt his precum flowing, encouraging him to pump his shaft faster. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Issac masturbated, visualising how it’d feel if Ava was kneeling between his legs, her breath fanning against his penis. She’d take his dick in her delicate hands and her sensual lips would part for her tongue to flick out and slightly to tease his tip. Then, she’d engulf his length, letting him feel the softness of her mouth and the sweet pleasure it’d bring him would by far surpass what only his hand could give him.

“Mmf-!” Issac grunted and ejaculated before his daydream could become too wild. Strings of his white fluid spurted onto Ava’s sheets but Issac was too engrossed with cumming. He blew an unusually large load. His dick shot his semen as far as it would go until it was reduced to a weak dribble. “Ah-” His cum leaked down his length and onto his hand, but his orgasm had felt so amazing that he didn’t register that he had sprayed his cum all over Ava’s bed until it had happened.

“Shit.” Issac groaned, and he moved to slap his forehead. Luckily, he managed to stop himself on time; otherwise his hand would have printed a handful of cum on his head. Clumsily, Issac grabbed at the tissues on Ava’s bedside table. 

“Damn it,” Issac whispered as he knocked over her alarm clock. His head was a mess and it was all Ava’s fault. “This is why you haven’t confessed,” Issac reprimanded himself, “because you’re a dumb klutz!” He murmured with frustration. Doing his best, Issac cleaned the cum from his hand and on Ava’s bed. He yanked his pants back on and turned around, just in time to see Ava walk in to her room.

“Oh…” Ava exclaimed.

“Oh,” Issac repeated back to her. “Uh, I just, ran out of tissues on my side so I borrowed some from you.” Issac hurriedly held up the scrunched up tissues in his hand to show Ava. 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Ava gave Issac a dazzling smile. Her hair was damp and messy from the shower. She wasn’t wearing much, just short shorts (short enough to make Issac blush at least) and a tight tank top. Issac did his best to smile back as he passed her in the door way whilst he exited her room. He could feel Ava’s eyes on him as he strode into his room and shut the door behind him. 

Issac sank to the floor with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. To his relief, it was his free hand, not the one that was holding the cum soaked tissues.

Now that he was alone, Issac lifted his head to reveal his apple red cheeks; Ava smelled really good when he walked past her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different to my usual work, I guess it's more romance/lighthearted with smut, but hopefully you still enjoyed it. By the way, go check out chapter 20 of 'Can I make you horny in 100 words' if you want to see the 100 words version of this :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to drop a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed and go visit me on Tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com!


End file.
